Photographs and Gasoline
by lifelesslyndsey
Summary: "So take this photograph, and I'll take this empty frame. I won't be coming back, but you're not the one to blame." JxA but ultimate JxP M adult content


**TLS Lyrics and Lemons Contest**

**Song**:Photographs and Gasoline by Framing Hanley

**http : / / tinyurl . com / 69r6awf**

**Rating**: M for lots of reasons.

**Word Count**: 1,089

**Pairing**: JasperxPeter with the brutal ending of JasperxAlice

**Summary**:"So take this photograph, and I'll take this empty frame. I won't be coming back, but you're not the one to blame."

**Disclaimer**: Not Mah Sandbox, but I'm building castles anyway. And by that I mean, the characters in this story are not mine, no, they belong to SM. I just like to play with them and gain no money doing so.

Beta'd by lacym3

.

**Photographs And Gasoline**

She was just as pretty as the day I met her, all bright eyed and sharp witted. It was a pity, what I was going to do to her, what I'd done to her, what I'm always doing to her. But she wasn't complacent; she knew, because didn't she always?

"No use in taking off your clothes, Alice," I said first, as her shirt fluttered to the floor, beside her skirt. "We won't be going there tonight." She was kind enough to say hello, I figured I could at least say goodbye. "Alice..." How did I begin?

"You're thinking about telling me you're in love with him," she murmured, naked shoulders dropping. "You're still in love with him."

~0~

_'Fuck, Jasper please,' he gasps, nails clawing, scoring lines across my back. 'Please Jasper, please.' Always pleading, my boy. 'Do it, please do it, I need it, I want it. Give it to me hard, I can take it. Please.' So polite, my boy was always so polite. Sex like this, between he and I, it's as much as battle as anything. But it's the fight we live for, that push and pull. He arches against me as I let my cock slide between his cheeks, catching against his hole. His dick is hard between our stomachs, and I won't let him come 'till I'm ready, but I sure do like to hear him beg._

"_Come on, pretty boy," I murmur, nipping at his jaw. "You can do better then that. Say it, baby. Come on, say it."_

~0~

Walking to the dresser, I picked up our wedding photo, two bright faces in tasteful black and white. Flipping it over and pulling it open, I freed the paper memory. Behind it was a smaller photo of he and I, long since put away but never forgotten, and it fluttered to the ground. "Keep this," I murmured, pushing our picture at her. The other picture glared up between us from the cream carpet, and went mostly ignored. Alice never belonged in my frame, only he did. "It was never your fault, Alice."

~0~

_"Just fucking fuck me, Major," he gasps, finally, There was no actual heat between us, but with him it always felt like burning. We bit hard, and kissed harder, licking and nipping at every scar anew._

"_Always you," I growl, biting his lip. "It will always be you. You know that, right? You know that?" I shove him back, pushing his legs apart._

"_Shut up," he snarls back, pulling me against him with desperate arms. We were so close we weren't even two any more, if we ever were in the first place. That boy of mine, he was half my blackened soul. "It will always be us."_

~0~

She turned away, picture held in both hands. "I don't understand. You love me, I know you do!"

"I do," I agreed, because I'd be damned if I didn't. Alice was beautiful, and loving her wasn't hard. It was easy, too damn easy. "But... I'm leaving Alice. It's not your fault, but we can't lie like this any more, or we're gonna catch fire. I was never really yours in the first place."

Swallowing, her shoulders fell. "I love you so much. Please don't do this, don't leave. We can make it work, we have..."

Oh, but look at the web I wove. "I told you when you found me, that I'd break your heart." I said with a sigh. "It's the only thing I regret, Alice. I wanted it to work too, but..."

~0~

_It was the sharp smile that did me in every time, and those big red eyes. Half our foreplay was just wordplay; the taunts and teases and decelerations covered in crude humor. "You know I'd do anything for you, right Jasper? I'd do anything you asked me. Bend me, break me, anything you ask," he promises, and he means it. My boy, he never lies to me._

"_Right now," I murmur, licking my way across his jaw. "I just want to fuck you raw." He smiles, so sharp, twisting beneath me to push up on his hands and knees._

"_Anything."_

~0~

She snarled, pretty mouth all curled up in anger, and it was almost enough but it was never enough. "Dammit Jasper!" She cried, hurling her vintage Guerin Limoges vase at me. I didn't dodge it, didn't catch it. Sharp little shards of curved, pale, white porcelain rained down in irreparable little pieces. "How can you do this to me? After everything we've had? After the home we've made? How can you be so selfish?"

"Selfish?" I fumigated, growling now. I was damn mad. "How am I selfish Alice, compared to you? You took advantage of me! You knew when I was at my worst, and when I wouldn't say no and you used it! You used me. Didn't you see this happening in our future you so lovingly created? Didn't you see that I would always go back...back home? Is this where you thought I'd be?"

~0~

_Explosions all around me, there's no place I'd rather be than then home, here beside him. He's on his knees between my legs, fingers clenched tight, hands full of sun-dried Texas grass . His mouth is busy with filthy promises, filthy threats; my boy, he owns me. I pull him up, closer to me while we're closer to God, crushing him against my chest as I fuck him. We're clinging, always clinging in this mess of fire and blood we call life. We're each others bright horizon, the only good thing we've got. He reaches back, arms around my neck. working in tandem with my every thrust 'till we ebb and flow like a goddamn river. The sex is great, visceral and feral, but it's what we're feeling that really gets us lost._

~0~

"I saw a lot of futures," she admitted, because she was honest even when she was angry. "This was one of them. I just thought...I thought you'd get over being a..." Her words taper off into silence, but I hear it and and I don't let it slip past me.

"Excuse me?" I asked, the sneer not lacking in my voice. "I thought you said something about me. I thought you just called me a _sinner_." I laughed now, hard and empty. "Oh my little Mary Alice; we can't all be Angels like you. Well, you better get your facts right, Alice. I'm a sinner for a lot of things but loving Peter was never one of them "

End.


End file.
